Yasuke
'''First Name:''' Yasuke '''Last Name: ''' Damine '''IMVU Username:''' KaIico '''Nickname(s):''' ((Names that you would prefer to be called or what others call you)) '''DOB: ''' March, 14 '''Age:''' 11 '''Affiliation: ''' Komogakure '''Shinobi Rank:''' Genin '''Occupation: ''' Ninja '''Personality & Behavior:''' Yasuke is a calm, experienced boy, who knows his way around combat. Due to his past he shows an inability to properly speak with children his age, acting much older than he is. Although his intentions are for the greater good, often taking actions into his own hands and pushing others out of his path. Many children consider his ways unfair or himself being too calculated rather than being one to truly be a kid. Although Yasuke is usually reserved and shows a rather laid-back demeanor, his heart still holds on to his past savagery, being quick to anger, leaping to anyone's defense and often times not holding back his strength when finally brought out. '''Appearance:''' He has a clear appearance that would match that of any other average boy; large fluffy brown hair when unbraided though he usually keeps his hair in small neat dreads which is cut fairly short in the back and around his sides. Often noted for his soulful milky brown eyes. He is average height, muscular limbs all covered by his signature red robe, and black, loose fitted pants. The suit also sports a large collar and a thick black rope belt fitted along his hips. Yasuke also has extremely heavy chains along his arms and legs, though they appear as black wrappings they are used for building up his limbs strength and speed. The main piece of Yasuke’s attire is his dagger, Fang, the only memory left by his village. It has an awkwardly shaped handle and over-sized hilt having a maximum length of 19cm (7 1/2 in) long. The blade differs from many others, having a curve that stretches the length of the blade and handle, similar to a tanto though lacking it's weight and size. '''Background:''' Due to his constant beatings and series of torture, Yasuke was forced to fight and kill adults and children alike making him a merciless being without any sense of reason or morality. When he murdered the woman who had adopted him, referring herself as his “Goddess” he quite literally passed this trait onto the world the world as he saw fit, murdering it and making it a world with no morals or reason. As a result his life had taken an even darker turn, falling into ruin. After his "rebirth" (second chance), Yasuke became a calm, experienced boy who had to learn about his past from enemies and allies alike. As he learned he was constantly ridiculed for who he once was and on occasion still is, easily forcing him into a cold/depressed like state. Despite his darkness, Yasuke still wished to atone for what he had once done and looked for people throughout the world and learned he had not completely destroyed his existence. These people helped him realize what the world once was and allowed him to strive to stop the Ruin due to their inspiration. Although Yasuke has the will to do good, it is still in his nature to be a ruthless tyrant, and this rage would both keep him from failing his objective and if needed force him to murder and defend himself. '''Chakra Nature:''' Wind '''Chakra Color: ''' Black '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique Enclosing Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Unsealing_Technique Unsealing Technique] - Rank E '''Weapons Inventory:''' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60) Jonin (70) § '''K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each):''' § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each):''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10):''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each):''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20):''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each):''' '''Databook:''' '''Allies:''' ((Friends, Teammates, Villagers,etc.)) '''Enemies: ''' ((Bullies,Villians,Rivals,etc.)) '''Roleplay Library:''' '''Approval:'''